Gamble Game Gallery
Gamble Game Gallery is the twelfth course of SM64 Last Impact. Mario will find all the most popular games such as slot machines, roulette, pinball and more. There are plenty of patrons around to give you advice, and oddly enough they are all Mr. Pianta. If Mario need any help opening those locked areas, there is always a Mr. Pianta close enough who will give him a free ticket. This area of the game for some reason takes longer to load than others, so there is a slight lag when you first enter. There are also a couple of spots where solid walls are not as solid as they look (Master Masher and Pinball Machine for example). Levels 'Star 1: Scale the Casino' It is customary when Mario find yourself in a new place to get accustomed to your surroundings. And what better way to do this, than to scale your way to the very tippy top of the ceiling? Make Mario way to the top of the green pillar and wall kick his way up to the second level of the casino. Now try to keep your balance as Mario tight rope walk on any one of the narrow flag beams until he reach the third casino level. From there, pick his favorite colored monkey bars, and scale it all the way to the top. Drop down on the star. 'Star 2: Mystery of the Mice' There’s a star that’s clogged up the casino’s pipes and who better to remove it than Mario. Head to the bathroom, tucked away behind an unsuspicious half opened door to the left of the casino floor. Go to the third stall, roll up his sleeves and jump in. Be prepared to jump out of the sewer water as soon as Mario land, because as he can imagine it’s deadly dirty. Follow the maze of underground sewers, and be very careful with the mice, the most dangerous and unrewarding of all enemies. A few turns later Mario will end up at an intersection, to the left a few coins, to the right a shortcut through the wall. Long jump his way across, eventually descending back into the sewers, and continue until Mario reach the stairs that take you to the star. 'Star 3: Crazy Roulette' The time has finally come to enjoy some casino games. But Mario is feeling lucky, he doesn’t just want to play the armature version, sitting around the roulette table gambling away his life savings, he wants to play the life-size version and gamble a life. Head over to the roulette table to see if anyone is feeling lucky. Mr. Pianta will give a ticket to ride the real life roulette, while the other Mr. Piantas are feeling lucky about numbers 26, 18 and 31, but which one is right? Try having a look at the top of the table to see which number has a stellar bet on it. Head into the real roulette and don’t forget to ground pound the winning number. If Mario is right, the star will appear at the end of the slide. Star 4: Mischief Masher Time to break up the enemy convention that is taking place in the Mischief Masher game room. Talk to Mr. Pianta in the lower area of the casino floor and he will give Mario a free ticket. Head on in but be warned: there are no coins for healing inside, except the coin rewards at the end of each round. Inside you will have to defeat any and all enemies you encounter while avoiding the flames for 3 rounds in order to get the star which will appear on the checkered platform in the corner. You are given the choice to stop or continue after each round, but stopping will reset the game. *Round 1: Goomba, Chuckya, Pokey *Round 2: Goomba, Pokey, Little Mouser, Fly Guy, Prickly Piranha Plant *Round 3: Goomba, Chuckya, Pokey, Fly Guy, Prickly Piranha Plant, Bandit There is a glitched wall on the platform with the Chuckya, so be careful not to fall through! 'Star 5: Coins in a Pinball Machine' There is a good chance this star will make both you and Mario a little dizzy to say the least. Head over to Mr. Pianta by the ATMs to get a ticket to the Mario Pinball experience. Step through the door to enter the pinball machine and become “the ball” in order to collect the 8 red coins scattered around. Try to land or jump on the walls as they are the only slip-proof textures, allowing you to walk without sliding. If you end up on the platform at the bottom, you can exit the machine and go back in through the door without resetting the coin count. The star will appear on the platform at the bottom, next to the pipe. NOTE: The pinball machine is not only complicated, slippery and hard to control, but is also very glitched (falling through walls for example) and the camera hardly helps the situation. Kaze himself confirmed the intended way to beat this star to be to jump off the track and on the walls in the video of this course of his Developer Commentary Playthrough. 'Star 6: Catch the Thief' Because of all your hard work Mario was just promoted to casino security. Make your way to the second level of the casino by wall kick your way up from the top of the green pillar. Reminiscent of the bunny chase in the original SM64, Mario has to chase down and catch a Thief (not to be confused with the small time crooks – the Bandits which look exactly the same, but a bit smaller in size – the main difference – Bandits charge at you, Thief runs away from you). Star 7: 100 Coins There are a maximum of 92 coins in the main casino area, including 15 coins from the blue coin switch behind the bar, 10 coins from the 2 Bandits on the second casino level and the maximum of 25 coins you could win from the 5 slot machines if you are really lucky (or.. weeell, assuming casinos don't play fair, you could find a way to help save yourself some time rather than relying on luck). This means you have 2 options to sum up the 100 coins. If you only need 8 coins, head on in to the bathroom sewers. If you need more (but not more than 40) head on in to the Mischief Masher room for the coin rewards at the end of the rounds. Enemies *Bandit *Chuckya *Fly Guy *Goomba *Kuromame *Little Mouser *Pokey *Prickly Piranha Plant Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Music-Super Mario Bros Category:Location